


大海与假期

by yxc199



Series: 四个人的乐园 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 埃斯蒂尼安/光之战士，艾默里克/光之战士，奥尔什方/光之战士，大海边的4P假期！





	大海与假期

光之战士其实不那么喜欢海洋。

也许是因为那在漆黑的海面上的战斗，黑色的漩涡和高耸的海啸，让他时时刻刻都有着会跌入万丈深渊的恐惧。

从那之后，他就不那么喜欢大海了。

但是，一说到夏天，果然还是少不了海边。这位拯救艾欧泽亚的大英雄，懒洋洋地挂在红色的游泳圈上，眯着眼睛随着海浪起起伏伏。

“真的是……”他身边那个精灵的嘀咕声，吸引了英雄的注意力，光之战士微微抬头，看向了对方。

“真的是——”奥尔什方的语气因为兴奋而微微颤抖，他一手扶着光之战士的泳圈，一手握着拳头，用闪闪发光的眼睛，看着那些男男女女，“太棒了——啊啊，这是多么美妙的观景。无论是老人，还是孩子，男人，还是女人，全都太棒了！”

“……是吗。”对方这样的表现，在他的预料之中，英雄摇了摇头，只是轻轻的应了一声。奥尔什方却在这个时候，察觉到什么似得，凑到他的跟前。

“怎么了？”在这碧海蓝天的映衬下，精灵头发中的蓝色，似乎变得更加的浓郁了，“我说错什么了吗？”奥尔什方诚恳地询问，他们的鼻尖几乎要贴在一起，那双眼睛，在波光之中忽明忽暗如同闪烁的水晶，这样近距离之下，就连嗓音也变得变得低沉了许多。

“不要突然靠过来——”对于英雄的回避，奥尔什方不仅没有放开泳圈，反而抓到更紧了，男人的眼神和语气，就如同他的身份——“一名骑士”那样正直，“啊，难道是抽筋了？”

奥尔什方说着，搂住人类的腰，捏住了对方的下巴，想要更近距离的看一看这位英雄的状态，“还是中暑了？”

这个瞬间，光之战士仿佛感觉到来自这片海滩的所有视线，都聚集在自己的身上。

“ 没，没有！”他大喊着扭头挣脱了奥尔什方的钳制，收起了双臂将身体向下一沉，轻巧地潜入了水中，逃似得游离了精灵的掌控。

但是慌乱之中，他并没有足够的氧气让他在水中待得太久，只是稍稍拉开距离，光之战士就不得不浮上水面。

他从水里冒出来的时候，还没有来得及去确认奥尔什方的位置，就看到海岸上，那两个精灵朝这边走来。艾默里克穿着白色的沙滩裤和蓝色的衬衫，干净清爽的模样和身边的埃斯蒂尼安形成鲜明的对比。

这位来自伊修加德的苍天之龙骑士，不知是从哪儿找来了一件开满花朵的沙滩裤，还带着一副墨镜来阻挡刺眼的阳光，这衣服虽然和大海沙滩相得益彰，但是在埃斯蒂尼安的身上，却莫名显得滑稽。

不过这种滑稽，大概仅存在于熟人的概念中吧。因为沙滩上女性的目光，都落在了他们身上。“真是不公平啊……”光之战士忍不住这么感叹。

“什么不公平？”牵着泳圈的绳子朝这边靠近的奥尔什方，听到了英雄的抱怨，巨龙首的指挥官抹了抹脸上的水，将刘海推到脑后，朝着英雄的视线看去，“啊……你说艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安啊，他们一起行动的时候总是这样，以前开始就总是会被女士们包围，现在碍于身份已经不会有那样的景象了……”

但是这里可不是伊修加德，奥尔什方顿了顿，意识到这一点，干脆利落的转移了话锋，“但是对我来说，还是你最棒了，每一次见面，都会刷新我对完美的定义——”

他再一次陶醉在自己对英雄的夸赞之中，脸上洋溢的笑容，就连太阳都要望尘莫及。

他完全没有发现的发言已经引起了多人的注意，那些人笑着低声谈论着这个精灵和人类的关系，也有眼尖的人，已经察觉到那个人类的身份。

而这个浮在水里的英雄，也趁机向一旁飘去，让自己看起来就像是随波逐流那样自然。

就在这时候，一个陌生的男性却逼近了他的身侧。英雄回头的同时，那个男人的手便贴在了他的臀上，“这位小哥，一个人吗？”

自己竟然会遭到除了奥尔什方以外骚扰，人类的战士因为这个认知而有些发懵，直到对方因为他的沉默更加大胆的揉捏了几下，才让光之战士沉下了脸。

“你——”然而，他的话才开了个头，就感到从后方的沙滩上传来了强烈的杀气，侧目的瞬间，有什么东西金光一闪。超高的速度让他没来得及看清那是什么，只是听到它击中这个男人脑袋时发出的一声脆响，和海滩上的惊呼。

“发生什么了？！”后知后觉的奥尔什方回到他身边，来回看着光之战士和岸上的埃斯蒂尼安。

那个刚才还被人群的包围的龙骑士前方已经空无一人，还有个男孩左手里提着一桶白沙，看着自己空荡荡的右手半响哭出了声。

被袭击的男人浮上水面，一同浮起的还有一个红色的沙滩铲。

“……没什么……”英雄抓过那个铲子，重重地叹了一口气。

他回岸上的时候，艾默里克正在指挥几个海边的巡逻人员打捞刚才的男人，那家伙的友人对于自己同伴遭到的袭击，不敢有任何怨言。

沙滩的一角，英雄在三个人的包围下表达自的不满，虽然他必须仰着脖子才能够在近距离下看到三人的脸，不过身高可以输，气势可不能输人。

“你们太夸张了，而且还弄哭小孩子——你是认真的吗？埃斯蒂尼安。”“哦……看起来英雄阁下经常遇到那种情况？”被点名的龙骑士微微偏头，眯起了眼睛，那神情让英雄莫名的觉得背后发凉。

“偶尔吧……”人类冒险者的声音轻了一些，可当他瞥到几个少女正红着脸看着这几个精灵，一副随时准备搭讪的样子，心里变莫名的感到一丝不快，他稍稍提高了声音回答，“是啊，毕竟冒险者之中也是有形形色色的人……”

他的话到一半，就因为温度骤降被打断，明明太阳还如此明媚——可是他却只感觉到阵阵寒意，光之战士因此缩了缩脖子，“偶尔遇到一两个口味特别的人也不是什么奇怪的事情……”

“口味特别？”“哪怕身为光之战士，也会遇到来自别人的性骚扰啊……”艾默里克一副若有所思的样子，他说话时瞥了一眼身旁的奥尔什方，对方显然没能理解他的意思，还在为英雄用的形容而大受打击。

此时，沙滩上聚集在他们周围的人似乎越来越多了，是不是飘来一些关于英雄，光之战士，伊修加德的关键词。

于是这位骑士长立刻下了判断，“在事情闹大之前，先回去吧。”

“哎？这要回去了？”“只是回旅馆去，还得换一家才行……”艾默里克正这么说着，埃斯蒂尼安已经揽住了英雄的腰，将他一把提起夹在了身侧，“那就走吧。”

“等一下——”英雄发出一声哀嚎，舞动着四肢拼命的挣扎，可是龙骑士却动了真格，一点也没有放手打算，就连艾默里克，也一脸赞同跟上埃斯蒂尼安的步伐。光之战士最后的希望，落在了奥尔什方的身上。

然而，那个精灵再得到他的注视后，却露出了灿烂的笑容，显然他终于明白了艾默里克的想法。

三个家伙似乎达成了某种奇妙的共识，让英雄觉得盛夏的海边，竟然堪比伊修加德。

-

“够了……奥尔什方……”这个房间与阳光明媚的海边节然不同，有效利用了冰碎晶和空气的流动，避开了暑气显得清凉舒适。

既便如此，光之战士也已经大汗淋漓了。

长久以来经历了无数战斗的身体，在室内昏暗的暖色灯光下就像是被镀上了一层金色粉末，那些新旧的疤痕，也仿佛成了一种点缀，让它看起来更为迷人。

但是这一次，英雄并非苦于战斗而发出这样粗重的喘息。这个浑身赤裸的人类手上戴着裹着绒布的镣铐，就连双眼也被蒙上了黑布。

这是个海边的度假旅店，早就为客人们准备了齐全的生活用品，无论是哪方面的。

那个平日里总是会不顾场合蹦出一些甜言蜜语的精灵，确实有着仿佛裹了蜜一样的嘴巴，用自己灵巧的舌头，轻易地就让光之战士缴械投降。

奥尔什方火热而湿润的舌，舔弄着英雄充血臌胀的性器，发出色情而又粘腻的水声。在英雄因为快感而哆嗦着让他住手的时候，奥尔什方反而更加用力的吮吸对方不断冒出爱液的顶端。

再强壮的冒险者，在快感面前也没有反抗的余力，他瘫软在埃斯蒂尼安的怀里，因为奥尔什方的玩弄揪住了对方的头发。

“那个地方……不要舔了……”黑暗之中，他的身体似乎也变得更加敏感了。精灵的舌尖钻弄着尿道口，快感就如同电击一般从那里开始往里面钻入，尖锐地就像是附着着麻痹感的针，一点点地扩张那个地方。

然而，骚扰着他的并不仅仅是奥尔什方，龙骑士的体温，毫无阻碍地透过裸露的皮肤传递而来。比任何人都要炙热，就仿佛那其中流淌地，是龙的血液，滚烫而汹涌，伴随着心跳，一并震撼着他的身体。

然而那恼人的热度，充满了奇妙的诱惑力，让人想要更多的触碰。那热量从埃斯蒂尼安的心脏之处开始扩散，朝着两侧蔓延——向下延伸着，汇聚在更低，更加私密的地方。

人类因此而不安地扭动，却被埃斯蒂尼安牢牢按在怀里，这个精灵甚至将他抬得更高了一些，让那热源的形状变得更为明晰，紧紧地贴在腰后，留下湿热而黏滑的触感。

“不要动。”龙骑士在他的耳边低语，抚摸着人类因为快感而弓起的胸膛，他的手指顺着对方健硕的胸膛一路向上，抚过了英雄伸长地颈部，落在了人类的下巴，“如果继续乱动的话，我会受不了的……你也不想我现在就插进去吧？”

埃斯蒂尼安的语气听起来不像是在开玩笑，他本就低沉的嗓音就如同直接在人类的耳廓上磨蹭一般，与他呼出的热气一同，钻入了英雄的大脑，热量顺着黑布笼罩在眼睑之上，让光之战士变得更加恍惚。

“但是……”“没有什么但是。”埃斯蒂尼安打断了他的话，无论是做爱还是战斗，龙骑士总是缺乏耐心。没有人可以约束他的现在更是如此，仅仅是刚才的警告，就已经耗完了他所有的耐心了。

“闭上嘴好好享受就对了。”他说着，扭过英雄的脸，吻住了对方柔软的嘴唇，像是要排解自己无法立刻占有对方的不满，如同发现猎物的凶猛捕食者那样，掠夺人类的口腔，吮吸对方试图躲避的舌头。

原本就被遮蔽了视觉的五感，因为这样的吻而变得更加混乱，英雄的耳中充斥着唾液被翻搅时发出的声响，以及埃斯蒂尼安越发粗重的鼻息，还有自己混乱的呼吸，在他的大脑因为缺氧而一片混沌的时候，就连奥尔什方的攻势，也再不断加剧。

精灵的舌头还在不断的钻弄着他的铃口，汹涌的浪潮一波接着一波，传递到全身，甚至开始让他觉得自己的舌头，都因为埃斯蒂尼安的搅弄，而变成了另一个性感带，扩散着隔靴搔痒般的隐约快感，化作粘稠的蜜液，落入那片海域中，顷刻间就被吞噬，溅起更高更大的浪花。

“这么舒服吗？”察觉到人类的变化，埃斯蒂尼安揉捏着英雄挺立的乳尖，他在吻的间隙中，贴着英雄的嘴唇询问，这个不断扭动的身体，因为他的刺激，陷入了更加频繁的痉挛。

“想要射了？就连屁股都开始自己动了……我应该说过了，不要乱动……”龙骑士的声音融化在英雄的耳中，他已经听不清对方到底说了什么，那双唇离开了他的嘴，贴着他的面颊，撕摩着他的鬓角，用低哑的嗓音，刺激着耳膜，却有无法分辨出具体的音调。

只有身上的热量是如此的明晰，奥尔什方的口腔，火热的舌头，还有乳尖被拉扯的丝丝疼痛——“好热……”光之战士挣扎着，撞击那个湿软的口腔，却又不舍离开身后滚烫的热源，它散发出的热量就像是灼烧他的心脏般，让他的身体感到阵阵发疼，却又欲罢不能。

“要……射了……”他断断续续地说道，奥尔什方在这时候停了下来，猛地吐出了他的阴茎。他发出一声诧异的低鸣，沉浸于湿热温暖的口腔之中的性器，却因为一瞬之间暴露在凉爽空气中猛地瑟缩，怒张的铃口张喷涌出一股接着一股的精液，在痛苦和快感的交叠之中，到达了高潮。

这样的高潮让人类几乎要哭出声来，他剧烈的挣动让脸上的黑布有些松动，英雄的眼睛还未适应光线，就被倾身覆来的奥尔什方再一次堵住了嘴唇。

相比埃斯蒂尼安，奥尔什方的吻要温柔许多，这个精灵用手指撕摩着他的耳鬓，撤掉了那条碍事的布，他将那些粘稠的爱液传递到了人类的口中。

当人类推着他的胸膛试图获取新鲜空气时，奥尔什方才意犹未尽地抬起头看着眼前的人类。

他的一只手圈住了英雄的性器，套弄着试图挤出残余的精液，“不愧是光之战士……虽然刚刚射过，但是立刻又有精神了。”

精灵一边说着，一边将人类的手搁在自己的肩上环住自己的脖子，看起来就仿佛是英雄攀附着他一般。这位巨龙首营地的指挥官将自己同样坚硬的阴茎和英雄的性器紧贴在一起，轻柔地套弄着，因为英雄还在不断涌出的爱液，而发出咕啾咕啾地响亮水声。

“其实我也有些忍耐不住了……”奥尔什方缓缓地挺动着下身，他的重量和体温，让人类一阵恍惚，明明仅仅是阴茎相互磨蹭而已，却像是已经被插入一般。

精灵不断的降下身子，用自己的阴囊挤压着他的囊袋，浅浅地撞击着他的身体，让那错觉变得更加鲜明，“但是……我想要射在你嘴里。”他的请求让人类无法控制的吞了吞口水，他知道奥尔什方的味道，仅仅这样一句话，他的舌尖仿佛已经尝到了对方阴茎的味道。

“可以吗？”奥尔什方的追问，让人类的喉咙变得干渴，他才刚刚想要开口回答，身后的埃斯蒂尼安却一把挑起了他的下巴，用手指粗鲁的搅弄他的口腔，“只是射了一次就舒服的不会说话了吗？还是大英雄说不出想吃肉棒这种话？”

和在皇城的贵族环境下长大的奥尔什方及艾默里克不同，这位苍天之龙骑士的童年和少年时期，不是在远离都城的乡野地方，就是和鲁莽的武夫同行，哪怕有雅伯里克约束，也难免学到不少粗鄙的措辞。

奥尔什方似乎因为他的话而有些惊讶，可是龙骑士毫不在意，用食指扯着人类的嘴角，笑着在英雄的耳边重复，“来，说说看，你想要舔肉……”“埃斯蒂尼安。”奥尔什方打断了他，伸手将埃斯蒂尼安的手扯开，一脸严肃地看着这个龙骑士开了口，“请你稍稍注意一下措辞。”

“怎么？做爱的时候还要保持礼节么。”埃斯蒂尼安挑了挑眉这样反问，让奥尔什方一时间不知道如何作答。

光之战士抬头看着这两个精灵，也找不到插话的时机，他不由得想起了另一个人，如果艾默里克在的话就好了，英雄这样想到，毕竟只有那位骑士长可以让埃斯蒂尼安乖乖闭嘴。

当他从这简短的想象中回过神来的时候，奥尔什方和埃斯蒂尼安已经停止了争论，一并低头看着他，“……怎，怎么了……”

“在这种时候走神？”埃斯蒂尼安有些不悦的扯了扯他的面颊，而奥尔什方将他一把举起，让他趴在自己的身上，并拖住了他的脸，“就算是我也会有些不高兴啊……你在想什么？艾默里克么？”

奥尔什方稍稍降低了声音，贴着人类的耳朵，“其实我也是，恐怕只有艾默里克阁下可以让他闭嘴了。”精灵的语气带着笑意，英雄不确定埃斯蒂尼安是否听到了，因为那个龙骑士只是问了一句你们在嘀咕什么。

“没什么，苍天之龙骑士大人。”奥尔什方这么回答，得到了埃斯蒂尼安不置可否的咋舌作为回应。

这个有着冰蓝色头发的精灵就这样结束了那令人不快的话题，他松开了英雄，却握住了自己的阴茎，将那根挺立的性器展现在人类面前，“……可以吗？”奥尔什方问道，他的脸上泛着一丝红晕，充满了期待，和这样略显紧张和羞涩的面孔不同的是，那双蓝色的眼睛里却是赤裸裸的欲望。

英雄可以看到那里倒映着的自己，用羞耻的模样趴在精灵的胯前。而稍稍收回视线，他的视野就会被奥尔什方粗长的性器占据。它布满了青紫色的经脉，有着格外硕大的龟头，还在往外冒出混杂着精液的分泌物，散发出浓厚的男性气味。

作为男性，光之战士虽然也有引以为傲的尺寸，但是在人种截然不同的精灵面前，也时常会缺乏信心。

“快点……”奥尔什方的声音听起来压抑而粘腻，他握着自己的阴茎，克制自己不会强行插入英雄的口中，“你继续这样看着我的话，我不确定自己还能不能忍住。”

人类抿了抿嘴，深深的吸了一口气，灌入肺腑的也尽是奥尔什方的气味，然而当他的嘴唇才刚刚贴上这个精灵的阴茎时，身后的另一个人却掐着他的腰部猛地拽了一把，让他险些失去平衡，好在奥尔什方及时的托住了他，“埃斯蒂尼安！”

“既然你要先用前面的，那么这里，就交给我了。”龙骑士笑着用手抚摸英雄翘起的屁股，轻轻的拍打了数下，他倾身覆在人类的背上，一只手环住对方的腰，亲吻着光之战士的肩膀和后颈，另一只手开始一点点地挖掘着男性唯一的入口。

“刚才在浴室自己扩张过了吗？”埃斯蒂尼安啃咬着人类的背脊，刻意地用手指在对方的穴中搅弄发出咕啾咕啾的声音，“明明已经很久没做了吧，却可以轻易的插入两根手指。”

“……你太啰嗦了……”英雄没有否认，结结巴巴地说着，把注意力放回了奥尔什方的身上。他用嘴唇磨蹭精灵的性器，在对方的劝诱之下张开嘴将其含入口中。仅仅是顶端部分，就可以占据他的口腔，可是奥尔什方还在请求他含得更深一些。

“太大了……”光之战士含着对方的阴茎，含糊地说道，不过还是努力地打开喉咙，地让它进入得更深，那些满溢的爱液，似乎要涌入他的脑子里面似的，散发着浓烈的气味，占据了他的思考。

“对……就是这样。”奥尔什方抚摸着他的脑袋，对方脸上满足的样子，让英雄更加努力地吞吐起来。不过埃斯蒂尼安显然不会让自己的存在感消失，他在英雄放松了身体的时候，恶意的揉弄人类最敏感的地方。

被塞满了嘴巴的光之战士只能发出古怪地咕哝声，他吐出了奥尔什方的阴茎，因埃斯蒂尼安的刺激喘着粗气。

“好危险——我还以为会咬断。”在奥尔什方的怒视下，龙骑士讪笑着挤入了第三根手指，“不过这里看起来也已经准备好了，一边被干一边口交真的没问题吗？”他稍稍低头询问将脸埋在奥尔什方胯间的英雄，手上的力道又加重了几分。

不知道是有意还是无意，光之战士侧过了脑袋，奥尔什方的阴茎几乎是弹跳着立了起来，虽然不至于碰到龙骑士的脸，但是飞溅的爱液，依旧落在了埃斯蒂尼安的嘴边。

吓了一跳的苍天之龙骑士直起了身子，抹了抹嘴角的液体，他没有嫌弃的将它甩开，而是勾起嘴角笑着伸出舌头，将其舔入口中，“这是大英雄的恶作剧么？不过……若是介意这种事情，我也就不会和别人一起分享你了，你似乎有点太小看我了啊。”

加重了语调的龙骑士就像是为了证明自己的不快似的，扣着人类的臀部毫不犹豫地就将自己插入了那个紧致的后穴，“呼……夹的这么紧，不过我可不会像那个家伙一样温柔，毕竟……我知道，其实你喜欢更加粗鲁一点的对待。”

“不是……啊！啊啊——”明明想要反驳对方，可是当埃斯蒂尼安开始抽送的时候，身体却异常诚实地回应了对方。这种被强行压制着操弄的感觉，夹杂着疼痛的强烈快感，让大脑发出了愉悦地尖叫。

不容半点反抗和挣扎，用可怕的力道撞击着敏感的地方，耳边也充斥着对方粗重的喘息，“太……用力了……埃斯蒂尼安……啊……好痛……”“痛？”龙骑士反问，他不仅没有停下，反而将人类的臀部抬的更高，“明明屁股自己在摇晃，你说呢，奥尔什方。”

他忽然的提问，让奥尔什方微微一愣。奥尔什方能够看到埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎是如何在人类的体内进出，在这个家伙粗狂地操弄下，每一次抽出时都会带出人类柔软的肠壁，那个并非用于性交的入口，是如此贪婪地吸附着属于另一个人的性器。

埃斯蒂尼安就像是在其他雄性面前彰显自己的强大般，大幅度地抽送着，如同发情的蛮牛不知自制，凶狠地撞击身下的人。他抓住英雄的肩膀，让人类扬起上身，冲着奥尔什方露出那张沉浸于性爱的脸，“越是用力，他就越舒服，你还不明白么，奥尔什方。”

“不，不是——”光之战士努力的让自己说出完整的话，可是埃斯蒂尼安的顶弄，却总是让他的声音变得支离破碎。肠道被摩擦的强烈快感，正在消耗他的理智，龙骑士钳制着他的力道，深深陷入他的皮肤的手指，都令他感到愉悦。

但是埃斯蒂尼安说的并不对，不完全的正确——“如果……是……奥尔什方……”

人类被镣铐拷在一起的手抵在奥尔什方的胸膛上，用含糊不清的声音说道，“我喜欢……温柔的奥尔什方……啊啊——”他的话音未落，就因为埃斯蒂尼安的一阵搅弄而变成了甜腻的呻吟。

说出了想要说的话的大脑，在这一刻彻底的松懈下来，“太快了……屁股……好热……融化了……好热……”

“但是很舒服对吧？”他一时间分不清这句话是埃斯蒂尼安说的，还是奥尔什方问的，只是不断地点着头，扭动着想要从这样的快感中解脱。当埃斯蒂尼安终于放开他，让他跌回奥尔什方怀里的时候，他终于听清楚了，那是属于奥尔什方的声音，“露出这样的表情，就算是我，也会控制不住自己的啊……”

英雄还没反应过来，那根粗大的阴茎，就塞入了他的口中，在身后龙骑士的挺弄下，奥尔什方性器插入到了从未达到过的喉咙深处，撞击着脆弱而敏感的食道，让人类一瞬间就涌出了泪液。

“唔……这里也夹的更加紧了。”埃斯蒂尼安咕哝着，房间里似乎变得更加闷热了，他的汗水滴落人类紧绷的背脊上，在灯光之下闪烁着滑过那一道道伤疤。

“对……就是这样……”奥尔什方发出赞许的声音，捧着人类的脑袋就如同性交一般抽送。

英雄没有回应，因为埃斯蒂尼安的力道，他很难维持自己的平衡和力道。也害怕牙齿会刮蹭到奥尔什方，他能做的只是更加努力地打开喉咙来接纳对方而已，哪怕喉咙因为异物的撞击而不断收缩作呕。

但是肌肉的反射性收缩对于奥尔什方来说，却像是一种取悦他的方式，仿佛人类正在期盼着他进入的更深，正在渴望着精液——

这个念头逐渐占据奥尔什方的思想，直到他对上了光之战士满含着泪水地视线，才意识到对方的痛苦。然而当他试图抽出自己的时候，英雄却主动的握住了他的性器。

人类无法大幅度移动的手抓着他的阴茎，将这根湿哒哒的肉棒凑到自己的嘴边，就像是在品尝美味的食物那样，不断的舔弄吮吸着。

“是吗……”奥尔什方抚摸着英雄的头发，配合对方的动作浅浅的抽送，“你也很喜欢吗？”

房间里充斥着肉体交娈的声响，从后穴之中传出的快感，刺激着阴囊，如同流窜的电流滑过阴茎，让早就在高潮边缘的性器，再一次有了射精的欲望。

人类因此而浑身哆嗦，他的需要解放自己的嘴才能够确保自己能够顺畅的呼吸，可是对于阴茎的贪恋，却让他依旧在不断的用脸磨蹭奥尔什方那根满是唾液和爱液的肉棒。

“……凭借屁股就想要射了吗？”埃斯蒂尼安因为他淫荡的表现笑道，他们连接的地方在持续抽送下，已经泛起粘稠的白沫，龙骑士的性器，似乎也变得更大了一些，“想射的话，就再夹的紧一点……我会把你操到高潮的。”

艾默里克开门进来的时候，这场由艾欧泽亚的守护者主演的淫乱真人秀正好上演到最激情的一刻，人类战士在埃斯蒂尼安的射精中到达了快感的顶峰，一脸享受而陶醉的，将脸埋在奥尔什方的胯间，用嘴唇含着精灵的性器的顶端，吞咽着喷入嘴里的精液。

“……你们几个……”对于这个场面，艾默里克似乎有些惊讶，他叹了口气摇了摇头，脱掉自己的衬衫搁在椅子上，一脸的无奈看着床上的三人，“居然完全没有等我的打算吗？”

“谁让你磨蹭那么久。”埃斯蒂尼安耸了耸肩，他抽离的时候，精液顺着英雄略显红肿地后穴流出，龙骑士托起了人类的身体，就像是在展示自己的成果一般对着艾默里克打开了人类的双腿。

“等，等等——”英雄因为这个羞耻的姿势而回过神来，试图挡住自己的下体，可是这么做显然毫无意义。

平日看似严肃一丝不苟的骑士长来到了他们面前，托着下巴审视人类的身体，那样的眼神，让光之战士越发感到无地自容，他改而遮住了自己的脸，“不要看了——艾默里克……”

“现在觉得害羞了？”艾默里克微微扬起了嘴角，凑近光之战士的脸，迫使对方看着自己，“我在为了这个难得的假期而忙活，你们却已经开始享受了。”

“全部处理好了？”“是啊，这里的房间隔音不太好，如果不妥善的安排，明天关于光之战士的绯闻就要传遍艾欧泽亚了，毕竟——你也不想被大家知道，拯救艾欧泽亚的大英雄的恋人不止一个，而是三个。”

艾默里克的提问，让人类支支吾吾了半天，最终，他用极小的声音，回答了对方，“知道了……也没关系。”他听起来并不像是在开玩笑，让三个精灵都感到有些很诧异，英雄的声音，也逐渐地响了起来，“这又不是什么糟糕的事情，只是在那之前……快点放开我，埃斯蒂尼安。”

“不，抓紧他。”艾默里克忽然改变了音调，那听起来就像是一个命令。好在埃斯蒂尼安也已经习惯接受来自顶头上司的吩咐，更何况这个要求也是他所想的。

“啊啊……居然说出这样可爱的话。”奥尔什方的声音有些发抖，听到这句话让他不可控制的再次兴奋了，他的手抵在脸上，按压着额头，试图遏制自己勃发地欲望。

而艾默里克，这个黑发的精灵舔过英雄的鼻尖，低声细语，“是啊，你都这么说了，怎么可能放开你。”

他用手指搅弄人类湿乎乎的肉穴，敏感充血的粘膜感到手指的触碰，便哆嗦着吸附了上去，让试图抵抗的英雄瞬间泄了气。

“艾默里克……”光之战士透过指缝看着眼前的精灵，声音因为对方的手指的动作也变得甜腻了许多，艾默里克让他安静，他亲吻人类的手背，安慰这个有些紧张的英雄，但是他的话却和他温柔的举止截然不同，“只是作为丢下我的代价，你得好好的补偿我才是。”

光之战士只来得及发出一声疑问，艾默里克便扯过英雄的手，环住了自己的脖子，他从埃斯蒂尼安的手里接过这个已经被料理完毕，随时可以享用的美餐，抱着人类来到了窗边。

这个房间的窗台比常见的更宽一些，却又无法修成飘窗，但只是让一个人坐在上面却也是足够了。被太阳晒的火热的窗台让英雄有些不安，他被放下的时候，坐到了一侧窗帘，这有些粗糙的帘子因为他的动作而被拽得笔直，而另一侧，却轻柔的覆盖在了他的手臂上。

窗外的光线透过缝隙照亮了人类的身体，也让光之战士意识到自己此刻的状态。如果有人从外面经过，就会看到他暴露在窗户下的半个身体——

“艾，艾默里克——”人类有些惊慌的凑近艾默里克，希望离开，可是艾默里克却不打算移动，反而更加向下，迫使英雄向后靠去，“等一下，艾默里克，这样会——”

“你不是说知道也没关系吗？”黑发的精灵问道，他的一只眼睛在阳光的照射下看如同通透的水晶，却也显得另一侧阴沉得有些瘆人，“那就让大家看到吧，光之战士的丑态。”“等——”然而属于艾默里克的性器，已经进入了他的体内。

人类因此而猛地咬住了牙齿，敏感的地方因为这样突然的插入而被狠狠碾压，仅仅是这样的刺激，他才刚刚平息的阴茎就再次抬头了。

品尝过快感的肉体，立刻就做出了反应，贪婪而淫乱的收缩着肠道，感受着艾默里克的热量。

“啊啊，你看，那里似乎有人在看。”艾默里克带着笑意的声音，在人类的脑海里炸裂。

他一侧的背脊，可以直接触碰到被炙烤而发烫的玻璃，他不太清楚窗户是否牢固，因此不得不努力攀附艾默里克的身体，让自己不会过于用力地撞击身后的东西。

然而艾默里克却恶意的，不断的加剧撞击的幅度，让窗帘晃动着倾泻出更多的阳光，暴露出更多的地方。

“会被看到的……艾默里克……”“似乎是一对情侣，那个男人在看着这边……”“艾默里克——”

“怎么了？”艾默里克啃咬着他的耳垂，他因为人类紧张带来的肌肉收缩而倒吸了一口气，“面对蛮神也毫不畏惧的英雄阁下，现在却害怕的瑟瑟发抖，还紧紧的——咬着我不放。”精灵喘着粗气，将自己一点点抽出来，强烈的摩擦让这个英雄不住的哆嗦。

“想要和他们打个招呼么。”“什，么……”“就是这样。”在英雄的惶恐中，艾默里克毫无预兆的将他转过身来，刺眼的阳光让他睁不开眼睛，恍恍惚惚之中，他看到的是蓝的发白的天空，和反射着白光的大海，不存在任何绿荫和沙滩。

“——”他想要大喊，可是艾默里克却握住他的阴茎同时，再一次插入他的体内，刺激着他的身体，“你看到了吗？”艾默里克在他的身后询问，将他的身体撞上发烫的玻璃，“虽然那里什么都没有……”

精灵的声音带着笑意，轻地拽住了他手上的镣铐，让人类不得不用胸膛来支撑自己的身体。被埃斯蒂尼安玩弄而耸立的乳尖挤压着玻璃，阳光的热量就像是在按摩他的身体，他快要因此而融化了……

“艾……艾默里克……”人类的声音听起来有些飘忽，“不要在这里……”

“怎么了？”“好热……”“是吗，你的里面也是，非常的……热，火热，湿润，淫乱地吸着我。”他每说一个词，就对准了人类敏感的位置碾压。英雄的呻吟越发高昂，挺立的性器污浊了前方的玻璃，像是要射精般吐出大量地爱液。

“想要射了吗？”“不是……快点……啊啊啊……艾默里克……”“但是我喜欢慢慢来。”精灵笑道。

他没有听从人类的请求，放缓了进攻地速度，但是却大幅度的用阴茎去搅动人类不断收缩的后穴，“毕竟我和那个只知道蛮干的家伙不一样。”“喂喂——”

“还是你喜欢更加粗鲁一点的？”艾默里克没有理会发出抗议的埃斯蒂尼安，在这样温柔地搅弄下，毫无预兆的猛地撞击了数下，“还是这样子。”他让自己的性器抵在人类最脆弱的地方，用极为缓慢的速度碾压而过。

他可以感觉到对方肠道的剧烈痉挛和收缩，人类试图攥紧拳头，仰着脖子如同脱水的鱼那样张着嘴发出显得痛苦的呻吟，然而当艾默里克停下来，他就能透过玻璃上的倒影，看到英雄脸上沉醉的神情。

“你更喜欢哪样？我的英雄，无论你说什么我都会满足你的。”他的嘴唇轻啃人类的指关节，试图让对方放松，用舌尖舔过敏感而柔软的手指间隙。

这一次，艾默里克透过玻璃对上了英雄的视线，人类已经主动撅起了臀部，“求你了……艾默里克……”

“遵命，英雄阁下。”

精灵富有节奏的撞击，让人类的呻吟变得越发的诱人，但是却始终让对方保持着理智。如果说埃斯蒂尼安的性爱激烈的如同洪水，那么艾默里克带来的感觉，则是沉浸于温泉之中，全身的毛孔都扩张着。

让英雄开始渴望更多的更加炙热的东西，“再快一点……”光之战士再一次请求，“艾默里克……”“不要急。”精灵抚摸着他的腹部，却不去触碰人类不断分泌出爱液的阴茎，“毕竟外面的天还这么亮呢。”

“你还真的是个可怕的家伙，艾默里克。”坐在床上欣赏着前方香艳的画面的龙骑士忍不住嘀咕，“虽然我是不介意你接着玩一会儿——”他歪着脑袋，看向站在窗边的奥尔什方，“但是有的人看起来已经快要把持不住自己了。”

“是吗？”艾默里克直起身子，松开抓着镣铐的手，撩过额前滴着汗珠的刘海，在太阳下做爱让他和有英雄都大汗淋漓。

就如埃斯蒂尼安说的，奥尔什方的状态一点也不像是已经射过一次那样冷静，“看来英雄阁下的嘴巴不能够满足你，奥尔什方。”

对于英雄肉体的幻想，奥尔什方自认绝不输给任何人，这强健的身躯，因为快感而颤抖的模样，拥有灿烂笑容的面孔，在欲望而中变得淫乱……只要品尝过一次，就永远也无法戒掉了。

这个骑士压抑着自己内心翻涌的欲火，扯出一个笑容，“……请别拿我开玩笑……”“不，我明白。”骑士长笑道，忽然冲着埃斯蒂尼安伸出了手，龙骑士立刻了解了艾默里克的意思，从地上捡起一把钥匙丢给对方。

“毕竟你看着我的眼神就像是要杀了我似的，”艾默里克一边解开对人类最后的束缚，一边笑着说，“而且，在这种情况下，就不要在意身份了。”他握着性器离开那个湿软的肉穴，在奥尔什方的注视下，又缓缓地插入，“唔……”光之战士紧紧的吸附住了他，让艾默里克也忍不住弯腰发出一声呻吟。

“怎么样？”“什么？”对于艾默里克忽然的提问，奥尔什方有些茫然，这位骑士长将自己深埋在英雄体内，向着一侧扯动，肠道之内满溢的爱液从缝隙中冒着泡不断地向外涌出，精灵用手指揉弄着它，“这里看起来还可以再进来一根。”

“他会受伤的……”“但是他也会喜欢，对吧，英雄阁下。”艾默里克不再询问奥尔什方，而是环住了人类的身体，贴着对方的面颊询问，他转过身让英雄面朝着奥尔什方，光之战士显然还没弄明白这是要做什么，只是当他看到奥尔什方胯间勃起的硕大时，身体明显的瑟缩了一下。

“奥尔什方也想要进来。”艾默里克在他的耳边低语，“和我一起……可以吗？”

-

奥尔什方插进去的时候，险些因为过于兴奋而对不准入口。

他没有想到英雄会同意这个疯狂的要求，当他们回到床上，英雄用那样淫乱的模样，对着他打开腿露出自己还插着一根阴茎的后穴。

“快点……奥尔什方。”人类靠在艾默里克的身上颤抖着，原本插在体内的阴茎因为姿势的改变，进入到了更深的地方，用截然不同的角度，戳刺着敏感的肠道，容纳一根阴茎就已经是极限的穴口被迫张的更大。

“……太紧了。”仅仅是插入顶端，就像是到达了极限，穴口紧紧的圈着性器最敏感的地方，让奥尔什方难以继续，但是当他试图退开，将自己扯离的时候，英雄却发出了更加痛苦的喊叫，紧紧的抱住了他的身体。

“抱歉，很疼吗？”奥尔什方显得有些慌乱，他无法看到人类的表情，英雄的脑袋埋在他的肩窝。奥尔什方捧着他的脸让他抬起头来，他温柔的亲吻对方的嘴唇，轻柔地抚摸人类的面颊，“好一点了吗……我可以继续吗？”他试探着询问，人类的发颤似乎因此而减轻了一些，英雄沉默了一会儿，才缓缓地点了点头。

他觉得自己的身体快要融化了——光之战士仰着脖子，他的视野模糊一片，暖黄色的灯成了扩散的光斑，而窗帘缝隙照射进来的光线，似乎也变得暧昧不明。

已经过去多久了，人类试图看清时钟的指针，可是它们却像是遥不可及一般看不分明。只有下体的快感，顺着皮肤，顺着脊椎，流窜着涌入大脑，占据他的全部意识。

“好大……啊啊……好胀……”英雄用含糊的声音说着，被两根阴茎填满的后穴热的就像是要融化，毫不间断的地撞击着敏感的肠道。每当奥尔什方退出一些，艾默里克就会撞入到更深的地方，他们一轻一重的操弄，让英雄溃不成军。

“太快了……慢一点……啊啊啊……慢……唔——啊……啊啊……好深……”

“别发出这样的声音……”奥尔什方将额头低着人类的额头，他停了下来来压制自己的冲动，“我会控制不住自己的。”然而艾默里克虽然放缓了速度，却依旧在抽送着，时轻时重的节奏让原本就甜腻的呻吟变得更为破碎，让缺氧带来的喘息变得更为淫乱。

“你真的希望慢一点么？再轻一点，再慢一点——再温柔一点？”艾默里克啃咬着英雄的背脊，留下浅浅的压印，在一次深入其中的时候，用力的咬下，让人类因为疼痛而收紧肠道，“唔……好紧，你真的不想要更加激烈么——因为怕你难受，奥尔什方可是一直都没有用全力。”

他用和平日截然不同的低沉嗓音，消磨着英雄仅存的矜持，“不想要更加舒服么？英雄阁下。”“……别这样……喊我……这种时候……唔啊——不要突然用力……”

回应人类的是艾默里克的笑声，可是他却没有力气来谴责对方，艾默里克的提问在他的脑海里消散不去。他的身体在隐隐作疼，肠道在痉挛，渴望着比刚才更加激烈的操弄，就连没有被触碰过的阴茎，也因为迟迟不能到达顶峰而胀痛着。

但是就如艾默里克说的，那个温柔的骑士恐怕一直都在克制自己，“奥尔什方……”光之战士吞了吞口水，抬头看着眼前的人，“再用力的……干我。”

这样羞耻的请求，让人类大脑变得更加混乱，而精灵的阴茎，却因此而涨得更大了。

“……是吗……”奥尔什方用颤抖地声音回答，眼中蓝色，似乎变得阴沉了许多，“既然你都这么说了。”“因为——等，等一下……”“抱歉，等不了了，这都怪艾默里克大人。”

那个靠意志力而努力支撑着的开关被打开了，欲望如同洪水一般涌现，让奥尔什方就像是变了一个人一般。

“就把他——暂时交给我吧……艾默里克阁下——”奥尔什方这么说着，抬高了人类的臀部，艾默里克因此而滑出体外，他抱起了英雄，让对方挂在自己身上无处可逃，“这是你的要求，更加用力的——干你。”

他站在那儿搂着人类疯狂的撞击着对方，就连小腹上，都因为飞溅的爱液而与英雄的身体产生了白色的黏连。

但是这还远远不够，骑士舔着人类的耳廓，他紧紧的拥抱着对方，感受着这个年轻的肉体传递来的力量和体温，为了让它变得更加炙热更加敏感，而奋力的耸动着臀部，这幅模样看起来一定十分的丑陋，就像是路边发情的野狗……

“再夹的紧一点……我的光……”奥尔什方却毫不在意，他彻底的沉浸在性交的快感中，“好热啊……你的里面，一抖一抖……渴望着我……”

“不要说出来……”“为什么？”精灵啃咬着人类的嘴唇，将人类放回床上，让英雄的背撞上艾默里克的胸膛，虽然他看起来丝毫不打算停下，“这样淫乱又可爱的样子……真的是太棒了……”他的笑容因为兴奋显得有些扭曲，原本温柔的面孔，也早就被淫欲彻底的侵蚀，“让人想要弄坏……”

这就像是疯了一样，这个男人从未这样失控过，“啊啊啊啊……啊啊啊……奥尔什方……”这样高频率的抽送，让人类就如同触电般痉挛着，艾默里克在他身后将他紧紧的抱在怀里，打开他双腿，掰开他的臀瓣，让奥尔什方可以尽情地操弄这个身体。

“再大声一点，再淫乱一点。”黑发的精灵在他的耳边唆使着，微微抬起他的身体，将自己也挤入了那个被操弄地一塌糊涂的肉穴，才刚刚插入，他就险些射精了。

“呼……似乎有点……不行。”艾默里克因自己的举动而有些后悔，人类肠壁的包裹下，奥尔什方粗鲁而蛮横的抽插，不仅仅碾过英雄的肉穴，也碾过了他的阴茎，“真的是……输给他了。”

骑士长叹道，猛地搂紧了人类的身体，在低沉而喘息中，将浓稠的精液射入了光之战士的体内。人类因为他的射精而试图挣扎，发出混乱的低鸣，摇晃着脑袋，想要摆脱下身越发湿热的触感。

才刚刚涌入体内的精液，在奥尔什方的抽送下溅地到处都是，他从未体验过这种感觉，全身的毛孔都仿佛沉醉于快感之中，每一根寒毛都流窜过愉悦的电花，“啊——啊啊啊——太——啊啊——要——啊啊啊——”“要射了？”艾默里克抓住了他的阴茎，性器突然被握紧，让人类猛地一颤，蜷起了身子，“没事的，不用担心，尽情的射吧，奥尔什方也会好好的射在你的肚子里的。”

英雄因为艾默里克套弄，在尖叫般的呻吟中到达了巅峰，涌出的爱液如同失禁一般，一瞬间就湿透了艾默里克的手，“这个看起来可真厉害。”埃斯蒂尼安笑着弯腰看着人类的阴茎，伸手戳了戳那完全无法停下喷涌的顶端，人类却因为这样轻柔地磨蹭，再一次哆嗦着喷出了更多的液体。

“啊啊啊……”“好厉害——”奥尔什方因为人类狂乱的模样而陶醉不已，当他注意到的时候，他已经握着这个星球守护者的双腿，对这这具在快感中扭曲的肉体，噗嗤噗嗤的注入精液了。

“呼呼……我也射了好多……”精灵按压着人类的腹部，享受着阴茎浸泡在精液和爱液之中的温暖，“里面好舒服……填的满满的都是精液……看起来……就像是要怀孕了似的。”他说着低头含住了人类的嘴唇，献上了绵长而温柔的吻，“你真的太棒了，我的英雄。”

人类回应着精灵的吻，如同沙漠之中缺水的旅人那样，饥渴的吞咽着对方的唾液，然而当他想要拥抱对方的时候，却发现自己没有一点力气，他的身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，会因为相互之间舌苔的一次，而浑身发抖。

奥尔什方的阴茎从体内滑出的时候，精液顺着一时之间无法合拢的穴口涌出，将床单和依旧停留在他体内的艾默里克的性器弄得一塌糊涂。

光之战士以为这就是结束，直到他身后的艾默里克稍稍改变了姿势，“啊……”“怎么了？”艾默里克将他压在身下，抬高了一只腿搁在肩上问道，“你不会是觉得，我只射一次就会满足了吧。”

“不是……啊啊啊……等一下……艾默里克……这样子……啊……又要……”这就像是没有尽头，人类的英雄哭喊着，身体却因为愉悦而主动的抬高腿，迎合着艾默里克的动作。

每一次抽送，就会有更多的精液从那里面流出，湿软的肠肉剧烈地痉挛，绞紧了他的阴茎，“变得这样黏糊……”艾默里克舔了舔嘴唇，对准了人类的弱点加大了力道。

和在快感中哭喊的人类不同，那个不停瑟缩的甬道，因为他的操弄发出淫靡的声音，吞吐着他的阴茎，仿佛连阴囊都要一并纳入其中般的贪婪。

被狠狠蹂躏过的敏感处，哪怕只是浅浅的抽送，都会如同被撞入到大脑里一样尖叫着传递着快感。

如果这样继续下去，他也许真的会在性爱中发疯，虽然隐隐约约意识到了这一点，但是，在埃斯蒂尼安曲膝靠近他的时候，这位拯救艾欧泽亚的大英雄，却像是中了魔咒般毫不犹豫地握住对方的性器。

“这么喜欢这根吗？”埃斯蒂尼安笑着压下身去，用阴茎磨蹭英雄的嘴唇，“那就好好的尝一尝……刚才它可是让你爽的欲仙欲死呢。”

他那些略显粗俗的话，与精液的腥臭味一同刺激着英雄的感官，让英雄将这根在体内肆虐过的阴茎含在口中，陶醉的吞吐着，红润的嘴唇上沾满了爱液，每次吮吸的时候，都会发出啧啧水声。

埃斯蒂尼安的呼吸也变得凌乱了，他没打算这么快就来第二发，但是这个人类的就像是要从他身上榨取精液一般的卖力。

苍天之龙骑士握着自己的阴茎从英雄的嘴里抽出来，满溢的爱液和唾液混杂的粘液几乎飞溅而出，在人类喘气的时候，他再一次将自己插入那个湿软的口腔，这一次他仅仅抽送了两下，便再次抽身了，“就这么饥渴吗……”

他一边说着，一边用性器拍打着人类的面颊，用龟头磨蹭英雄的嘴唇，却在对方张嘴的时候又移开。英雄反而主动的抓住那根乱跑的阴茎舔弄起来。

“好吃吗？看来一根是满足不了你了。”龙骑士示意奥尔什方一起加入，英雄握住了它，一并套弄，来回的吮吸嘴边的两根硕大。

“吃的这么陶醉……这幅样子如果被你的崇拜者看到会怎么样？”屁股里面被精液和阴茎填满，嘴里也塞着两根肉棒，埃斯蒂尼安捏了捏英雄被塞的满满的面颊，“淫乱的英雄——”

-

窗外的天空不知不觉已经彻底黑了，但是房间里的灯光，却并没有熄灭。

苍天之龙骑士将手里的水杯搁在了窗台上。哪怕那上面沾满了精斑，不过埃斯蒂尼安显然并不会在意这些，毕竟这个房间里，到处都是性爱的痕迹。

“啊啊……又射了……”接替刚刚射过的他在英雄身上操干的奥尔什方，正在为人类注入更多的精液。

而光之战士，紧紧扣着艾默里克十指，在同样不知道第几次高潮中喷出的尽是透明的爱液。他趴在骑士长的怀里缓缓的侧过头，试图去看身后的奥尔什方，然而沾着精液的睫毛，却将视线糊成了一片。

“还有力气吗？”艾默里克托起他的下巴轻声询问，光之战士恍恍惚惚的点了点头，直起身子，将精灵的阴茎纳入体中，自下而上的插入，让英雄发出了一声愉悦的喘息，奥尔什方从身后抓住了他的胳膊，让他保持直立，却将性器抵在了他的背脊，让绷紧的肌肉夹住自己的阴茎，“这里看起来也可以……”

艾默里克因为奥尔什方的发现而轻笑，扶着英雄的腰部，享受着对方主动的套弄，“只不过，在干下去的话，似乎有点不妙啊……”骑士长轻声咕哝，话虽如此，但是在这样淫乱而又美妙的肉体面前，任何人都不可能把持的住，“你真的是要榨干我啊，英雄阁下。”

也许这一次，就是极限了，人类的高潮仅仅存在于肉体的痉挛，在持续的哆嗦之中倒在了艾默里克的怀里，失去了意识。

“……他还好吗？”“似乎晕过去了。”艾默里克抚摸着英雄湿漉漉的头发，轻轻地呼了一口气，“看起来累坏了，就让他……”

“结束了？”埃斯蒂尼安打断了艾默里克的话，补充过水分的龙骑士声音听起来中气十足，“晕过去的话，再把他干醒就行了，你们不行的话，就交给我来。”

龙骑士不等艾默里克和奥尔什方的回应，就将那个浑身黏糊糊的人类横抱而起，“我还可以帮忙负责洗澡和善后。”他说着就大步朝着浴室走去，一副打算大干一场的架势，回过神的奥尔什方虽然立刻追了上去，却被埃斯蒂尼安甩在了门外。

“我说过了，接下来就交给我了。”没一会儿，浴室中传出的便不仅仅是水声，还有人类英雄有些沙哑的呻吟和求饶。

淫乱的让人再次蠢蠢欲动，成功破门而入的奥尔什方和埃斯蒂尼安展开了争论，不过很快也都化作了肉体的碰撞声。

在此起彼伏的交娈喘息之下，艾默里克终于按耐不住，决定加入浴室中的混战。

第二天醒来的时候，埃斯蒂尼安发现自己趴在艾默里克和奥尔什方之间，骑士长在他醒来的同时也惊醒了，奥尔什方从床上坐起来的时候，展现出了肉眼可见的肌肉僵硬。

三个人还在思索着另一个人在哪里，就被一个重物落地的声音赶跑了倦意。

“啊，抱歉，吵醒你们了……”人类站在门口，调整着手甲上的扣子，“我和别人约好了任务，再不出发就要迟到了，早餐就不吃了，晚上见！”

艾欧泽亚的守护者，海德林选中的光之战士，这么说着将搁在地上的重斧抡起抗在肩上便出门去了，留下三位精灵在房间里面面相窥。

“竟然说吵醒我们，感觉有点不爽啊……”“不愧是光之战士，我也不能认输。”苍天之龙骑士和巨龙首的指挥官似乎被燃起了奇妙的斗志，而艾默里克叹了口气，决定再睡一会儿，毕竟这可是难得的假期。

-END-


End file.
